


Protetora

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Maze não queria se importar, não queria amar.
Relationships: Linda Martin/Mazikeen (Lucifer TV)
Kudos: 3





	Protetora

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Protective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824842) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), day 26 - protective (protetora).

Maze não queria se importar, não queria amar.

Humanos eram frágeis e mortais e qualquer coisa podia acabar com a vida deles, e amor tornava demônios fracos, não deveriam sentir isso.

Sua vida era muito mais simples quando podia simplesmente torturar almas humanas todos os dias o dia todo.

O inferno era simples, tudo e todos tinham seu lugar, e era seguro para demônios. Ela nunca teve que se preocupar com nada, fora fazer o melhor trabalho que podia, e isso também era fácil quando amava o seu trabalho.

Mas a Terra, a Terra era complicada. Humanos tinham sentimentos, e eram tão suaves. Qualquer coisa que ela dizia ou fazia podia ser a coisa errada, ou talvez eles morressem aleatoriamente e nem seria sua culpa. Como isso deveria fazer sentido?

Ela não sabia quando começou a se importar com Linda tanto assim, quando começou a ser tão protetora com relação a ela, mas tentou negar isso por muito tempo. Sexo e atração ela sabia como lidar, isso era fácil. Mas realmente se importar com alguém? Até amar alguém? Essa era outra daquelas coisas complicadas da Terra. Ela nunca se importou antes com alguém que podia morrer, e ela não gostava da sensação.

E era por isso que tinha que ser tão protetora. Nunca podia deixar nada acontecer com Linda, e enfrentaria tudo e todos que ameaçassem ela.

As palavras eram difíceis para ela então talvez não pudesse dizer para Linda como a amava, mas ela podia proteger Linda, podia manter ela em segurança. E era isso que Maze iria fazer.


End file.
